Molekularna Manipulacija
Molekularna Manipulacija je sposobnost kojom korisnik može da kontroliše molekule...U ovakvu vrstu pripada i Telekineza,ali ona je na osnovnom nivou,dok su ostale moci na srednjem nivou...Jedna je od najrjeđih moći i takođe je jedna od najmoćnijih. Korisnik ove moći može da uradi bilo šta t.j. može da kontroliše stvarnost. Pomoću ove sposobnosti korisnik može da kontroliše molekule i čak može da stvori i energiju, pa to objašnjava kako je Melinda Halivel razvila Ergokinezu. Takođe može biti iskorištena kako bi se simulirala bilo koja moć. Neka magična bića, kao što su Piper Haliwel i Tina Voren, posjeduju kompletnu ovu sposobnost iako je to rijedak slučaj. Dijeli se na ove moći: Molekularna Decelerizacija Moć usporavanja molekula, do trenutka kada se oni usporavaju do tačke blizu zaleđivanja (imobilizacije). Ova moć iako predstavlja slabiju Molekularnu Imobilizaciju, može biti veoma korisna u borbi. Međutim iako može biti korisna, poželjno je da se korisnik nauči jačoj verziji ove moći, tačnije Molekularnoj Imobilizaciji zbog toga što ova moć nema efekta na sve demone i viješte. Samo demoni i vještci nižeg nivoa (niže moći) mogu biti slabi protiv ove moći. Iako postoji demona i viještaca višeg ranga koji su takođe slabi protiv ove moći, to je veoma velika rijetkost. Molekularna Imobilizacija Moć zaustavljanja molekula do trenutka kada se oni "zalede" t.j. zaustave, s time što još postoje neki pokreti molekula. Predstavlja jaču verziju Molekularne Decelerizacije, a može se desiti da je samostalna moć, koja se nije razvila iz Molekularne Decelerizacije. Napredni korisnici mogu izabrati djelove tijela koje žele da zalede, što može biti veoma korisno u borbi protiv zlih sila. Naprednija moć Molekularne Imobilizacije je Molekularna Inhibicija Molekularna Inhibicija Poznata kao i ekstremno jaka Molekularna Imobilizacija. Može se razviti iz Molekularne Imobilizacije a može biti i samostalna moć. Korisnik ove moći može da "zaledi" molekule objekta, pri tome zaustavljajući i najmanji njihov pokret. Kada između molekula nema nikakvog kretanja to dovodi do hlađenja samog objekta. Kod bića to zaustavlja protok krvi i time to može da dovede do smrti. Napredniji korisnici, koji takođe posjeduju moć Sajrokineze mogu i da stvore led oko tog objekta tako ga stavljajući u ledenu čahuru. Molekulana Acelerizacija Suprotna moć Molekularnoj Decelerizaciji koja omogućava korisniku da ubrzava molekule objekta sve dok se on ne počne topiti. Takođe kao i Molekularna Decelerizacija može biti veoma korisna. Pomoću nje se može pokrenuti vatra, mogu se istopiti razni predmeti, bez potrebe za korišćenjem vatre i sl. Nestručni korisnici mogu dobiti opekotine ili čak izazvati požar u svome domu, pa se treba pažljivo rukovati sa njom Molecular Kombustacija Suprotna moć Molekularnoj Imobilizaciji, poznata i kao raznošenje, koja umjesto da zaustavlja svaki pokret objekta, ona daje velike količine energije njihovim molekulima, sve dok ne eksplodiraju. Ova moć može dovesti i do stvaranja vatre, gorenja, stvaranja rana i opekotina i sl, pa se treba pažljivo rukovati sa njom. Molekularna Fisija Razvijena moć Molekularne Kombustacije kojom korisnik daje veliku količinu energije molekulima sve dok ne pokida veze između atoma, time ostavljajući same atome. Energija koja se daje objektu može da bude toliko jaka kao u nuklearnom reaktoru, što može da bude veoma loše za one koji je nisu savladali, jer može dovesti do uništenja velikog dijela prostora gdje se objekat nalazio, pa čak i samog korisnika. Nastalu štetu je moguće popraviti korišćenjem Molekularne Fuzije, mada se i sa njom mora biti oprezan. Molekularna Fuzija Moć suprotna Molekularnoj Fisiji. Omogućava korisniku da rekreira uništene molekule iz njihovih atoma. Pomoću ovoga korisnik može da vrati uništene objekte u prethodno stanje. Međutim to spajanje atoma takođe može izazvati veliku energiju koja može biti veoma opasna. Molekularna Disperzija Razvijenija moć Molekularne Fisije t.j. savladana moć Molekularne Fisije, veoma bliska Ergokinezi. Korisnik može da kontroliše nastalu energiju (da je svede na najmanji mogući nivo) i čak da je usmjeri gdje god hoće. Takođe može da kontroliše atome i da opet sastavi uništeni objekat bez korišćenja Molekularne Fuzije kroz ovu moć. Molekularna Duplikacija Moć kojom korisnik može da stvori identične kopije svojih ili tuđih molekula. Zbog toga je veoma bliska moći kloniranja i moći astralne projekcije, s time što kopije nastale pomoću ove moći ne traju dugo. Molekularna Transformacija Moć koja omogućava preoblikovanje molekula nekog objekta u nešto drugo. Takođe taj objekat može i da se prenese u drugi prostor ili čak vrijeme. Ovo je veoma rijetka moć i može se dobiti tek kada se savladaju ostale molekularne moći LISTA KORISNIKA ---- Piper Halliwell (Sve sposobnosti) Tina Voren (Sve sposobnosti) Milan Voren (Sve sposobnosti) Pripadnost: Neutralna Category:Moci